Vehicle breakdowns, accidents, attacks on individuals and property, and other incidents may occur such that public safety personnel (for example, police officers, firefighters, and the like) are called to an incident area by a public safety agency (for example, a police department, a fire department, and the like) to help with an incident. Often times when handling an incident, public safety personnel of a public safety agency desire additional assistance from public safety personnel of another public safety agency.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.